Burst My Bubble
by Ghos-Tee
Summary: Archie thinks his regular life is boring. What happens when Jay is kidnapped by a certain Cronus? Does he have the leading abilities to save their leader? AxA and minor JxT. COMPLETED.
1. Just Your Average Morning

**~Hey, this is my first story…I figured I should put this up here before I forget about it. **

**Enjoy! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans.**

Archie's POV

The sun crept in my room slowly. It burned my eyes, so I rolled over. I finally lifted my heavy eyelids, (which don't block sunlight very well) and my alarm clock told me it was only six-thirty. Great, I'm up before seven, and I don't need to be up probably up before everyone else too.

I figured I should probably have a shower before Neil gets the bathroom for the morning, after his "beauty sleep". He steals the one and only bathroom we have here for the entire morning. It's a real pain. I can't imagine how mad Theresa is everyday.

After my shower, I get dressed. I decide to make breakfast for everyone, give Athena a break. I pull a frying out of the cupboard and grab the bacon from the fridge. I hear footsteps coming from upstairs. I turn on the burner on the stove and the bacon is stolen from my hands. It's Atlanta.

"Mornin' Archie!" She yelled. I sigh; Atlanta looked prettier in the warm sunlight poking through the windows. She put the bacon in the frying pan elegantly and walked to get a flipper. She looks kinda frustrated..."Hello? Am I chopped liver?"'

"What? Oh, morning!" I've got to stop losing my attention when I'm around her. She'll find out my secret, even though everyone else has. Even Neil knows I like her. Now _that's_ sad.

"So why you up so early?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same question."

She raised her eyebrow. "You like to sing in the shower maybe?" I blushed beat red. Shit. She's got me. I'm not evening joking.

Then she gave me a smirk, like she always does when she teases me.

"Did you like it?" I asked playfully. I realized Neil was at the top of the stairs. Crap. Crap. Crap. He might thought something happened down here...

"Did it happen yet?" He asked loudly. Damn it, damn it, damn it… Good thing Atlanta couldn't hear over the fan and the bacon.

Neil held up his three-paneled mirror. He grinned and revealed his too-perfect teeth. I'd like someone to throw mud on him or something.

Then he winked at his reflection. How vain. I gave him a dirty look. "Oh, c'mon Archie! You're just jealous that I'm way more good looking than you."

"Of course I'm not jealous," I stammered. Which guy on earth could not be even a little jealous of his looks? (No homo). I just won't admit it. Out loud at least. Atlanta was trying not to laugh the whole time.

"Then how come you don't have a girlfriend?" Atlanta asked Neil.

Neil shifted his weight. "I don't have time for a girlfriend. I'm too busy trying to keep my self good-looking."

"Nah, you'd date yourself. Oh, well I guess you'll die alone then. How sad." Atlanta said, hoping to scare Neil. He just rolled his eyes and stared at her like she had said something stupid and that he had the logical answer.

"No, I'd rather spend all my time only on my looks and die beautiful then to die old and shriveled with some person," He turned around, then shuddered at the thought, but accidentally fell down the stairs backwards. Atlanta was laughing her head off, I would have laughed too, but Neil knocked me over. Then he pulled out his mirror, and didn't even notice me.

"AHHHHH! MY HAIR IS OUT OF PLACE! AND I THINK I BROKE A NAIL!" Neil screamed. Atlanta was now on the floor as well, holding her gut.

"Can't...Breathe...Get off!" I gasped. He finally got off, and then ran up the stairs to go fix his hair.

Atlanta and I both got off the floor and she wiped her tears away from laughing so hard.

"You okay?" she asked between breaths and trying to laugh.

"I'm fine," I laughed. Actually my stomach is killing me, as Neil was sitting on it for a few minutes until his vanity kicked in.

Herry and Odie walked down the stairs, and Atlanta got back to the bacon. "What happened to Neil?" Herry asked

Atlanta looked at me, and we both laughed. "Well..." I started.

"You had to be there! And you should've seen Archie's face!" Atlanta shouted.

Odie rephrased Herry's question. "No, what happened exactly?"

"Let's just say Neil fell down the stairs because he shuddered," I answered.

"But why did he shudder?" Herry asked. Jeez, Herry's just about dumber then Neil! An' that's saying something.

"Okay, I guess I'll explain it better," I said. "Because he doesn't want to die 'shriveled' and old with someone he'd have to make a commitment to. I mean, you know how long it takes him to get ready to go even if we aren't going anywhere. There wouldn't be time for a wife, or even wife for that matter."

"Yeah, that sums it up," Atlanta agreed. "Just the thought of dying 'un-beautifully' made him shudder and fall down the stairs."

"You leavin' this food to burn?" Athena yelled from the kitchen. I realized Athena took over the cooking. Guess making breakfast for everyone kinda died or something.

Well now we know Neil's weakness.

Don't think I don't like the guy, or hate him, he's just so goddamn annoying.

About twelve minutes of staring at the ground to my ankle brace to the ground, to my ankle brace, Athena finally called us for breakfast. Thank god! My tummy's rumblin'. Bacon, eggs, and toast. And Herry's almost done!

"Is there more?" Herry asked hopefully through mouthfuls of food.

"Only if you stop talking with your mouth full!" Athena said, and everyone burst into laughter.

**Hope you liked :) Let me know if it sounds terrible or anything. I'd love to hear from ya! **


	2. Where's Jay?

**~Here's the next chapter…I have nothing better to do, then to write for ya. Hope you liked my first chapter…I really don't know what to say here, ha.**

**Oh, I think all the chapters are going to be in Archie's PoV, unless otherwise specified. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Class of the Titans. **

Well doesn't this day keep getting better?

Since me and Atlanta left the bacon burning, (it was just extra-crispy, I swear) Athena made us do the dishes. How lovely.

"It was your fault we got stuck doing this," Atlanta groaned. I could tell she was just about as thrilled with this as I was.

"Am I allowed to blame this on Neil then?" I defended.

"Okay, but just this once."

And the worst part was, I had to dry. Don't believe me? Look at it my way—if you wash, you're done first. Point proven? I think so.

Then she went all serious. "What do you think Chiron wants us for?"

Chiron? It's a Saturday, why would he want us? "What do you mean?"

"I don't know," she looked deeper in my eyes. "Have you seen Jay at all today?"

Now this is weird. "He wasn't at breakfast?" I asked. I'm sure he was sitting next to Theresa.

"He was! We have to go to Chiron now," Atlanta stated. "Maybe we should ask the others."

I nodded. "You go talk to Neil and Theresa and I'll go talk to Odie and Herry." God, I'm sounded more like Jay everyday. Damn it!

"Oh, no! There is no way in hell I am talking to him."

Well that's not great, but you do these things for the ones you care about. "Fine. I'll go talk to Neil. You talk to Odie instead then. Let's go."

**Sorry if it was short. D:**


	3. Piece of Cake

**~Thanks for anyone who reads my story. Sorry if the last chapter was short. D:**

**I think I'll put this chapter partially in Atlanta's PoV. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans. As much as we'd like to! ;D**

I did see Jay! I know I did. Maybe I'm going crazy or something. Hey, look, it's Odie! And he's doing the usual stuff he does—doing what he does best. Computers. "Hey, Odie!"

"Hey, Arch! What's new?" Odie asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Just that Jay's MISSING!" I shouted.

"Oh, I thought I saw him at breakfast," Odie said looking puzzled. Great! Now I know I can't be crazy.

"I thought I did too. Anyways, when you've finished—computers…Go to Chiron's straight away." Dammit. I keep sounding like Jay. At least I wasn't _that _much of a worry-wart.

"Okay. See you there."

Now where could Neil be…?

Atlanta's POV

Ha! Found Herry! Where? In the refrigerator. Searching for food of course. "Hey Herry!" I shouted. This is going to be a piece of cake.

He looked up from his search, obviously not satisfied with our selection. "What?"

"Have you seen Jay anywhere?" I asked hopefully. Although Herry's brain isn't top-notch.

"Uh…Wasn't he at breakfast? I think anyway…Or maybe not…But he was! Oh, I don't know…Sorry?" He gave a nervous laugh.

This is just great. "No, no, that's fine. Meet at Chiron's in a bit, okay?" I'm getting nowhere.

"Uh, okay?" I feel sorry for this guy. I really do.

At least I'm pretty sure Theresa would know. She likes the guy, after all.

Speak of the Devil! She was looking out the window. "Hey, Theresa." She didn't look too happy.

"Hey." She seemed really distant.

"You've seen Jay at all?" She of all people should know.

"I was sitting with him at breakfast…And then after that…He went for a walk." Thanks Theresa! Some help finally! Thank god I didn't have to talk with Neil.

"You think you could meet at Chiron's in a bit?"

"Yeah sure." I should leave her alone now. I have some information now, and it'll help when he go to Chiron.

Now the last person I needed to find.

Archie.

**This chapter was mostly in Atlanta's PoV, though I like writing in Archie's better. Hope it didn't bore you! ;) **


	4. So That's Where Jay Is

**~Thank you to you people who review, you inspire me to write, write, and write! Ha-ha. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans. **

Archie's POV:

"Neil?" He was sitting on the couch looking at himself in his three-paneled mirror.

"What do you want?" he asked, stealing another glance of himself.

"You seen Jay?" He shook his head.

"Not since breakfast." Of course, Neil couldn't help. He doesn't care about anyone but himself.

"Thanks, Neil. You've been a great help," I said sarcastically. I was about to walk away to find Atlanta but then Neil walked up and grabbed my shoulder.

"Yeah, anytime. But I overheard Jay and Theresa talking. But I'll let you be on your way." He let go of my shoulder.

"No, no, wait!" He actually has something. "Would you care to continue?"

"Yeah, sure. But we should get to Chiron's."

**-At Chiron's-**

"So, then Jay said he needed to get out for a bit and that's when I figured I should get my gorgeous self out of there, before something," Neil looked over to me, "terrible happened. Anyway, that's all I heard."

Theresa walked over from sitting between Odie and Atlanta (who was beside me, and Herry was on the other side of Odie) and slapped Neil. "Why were you eavesdropping on me and Jay, huh?"

Herry, Odie, Chiron, and Atlanta wore shocked looks on their faces. Me? I was trying not to laugh. Honestly, Neil was the one I liked the least out of all of us.

Neil had a hurt expression on his face. Yeah, okay, maybe that was a little much, but seriously. But his sad face turned into rage. "Well maybe you shouldn't talk so loud!"

"That is quite enough!" Chiron finally said. "You cannot fight with each other! You are a _team_. Now anyways, we've got to focus on finding Jay."

"Well, couldn't we use our PMR's track him?" Herry suggested. Wow! That's one of the best ideas that guy's ever had. Good on you Herry!

"We could try that I suppose," Odie said. He flipped open his. Everyone else did the same. The before silent room filled with static. I closed mine and seemed to cause a chain reaction.

"It's not working," Neil said looking frustrated.

"Hello Captain Obvious!" I said. Neil looked at me and I think Chiron gave me a glare. 

"Hmm. I'll have to look into this," Odie said. "We should've gotten I signal from Jay." He then collected all our PMR's in a medium sized cardboard box.

"Maybe he didn't have service," Herry said as he put his in.

"I'm not to sure about that," Neil said.

"Or maybe Cronus has something to do with it," Theresa said.

**-Cronus' Lair-**

Jay's POV

Where am I? God, the last thing I remember…I had just finished breakfast and I told Theresa I needed some fresh air…And then one of Cronus' giants knocked me out cold. And now I'm here. Tied up and everything. Shit…Where's my PMR?

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, Agnon?" Cronus said to one of his giants. The giant just groaned. "You got the leader; how pleasant."

"What do you want me here for?" I shouted. Cronus threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh, poor, stupid Jay, don't you see?" Cronus slashed his scythe in the middle of the air. An image produced where he had cut the air. Theresa slapping Neil. Theresa yelling at Neil, and Neil retaliating with screaming at each other. And the rest with shocked looks on their faces.

"No, this isn't true! They get along just fine, I know it!" Rage filled my veins. Hot tears were welling up in my eyes. I forgot to mention that I was completely immobile.

"So you're as dumb as I thought. You see, without a leader to keep them from fighting between each other, so they won't be able to function properly. Oh, and you need seven to defeat me. Let's count: Odie, that's one, Herry, two, Atlanta and Archie, that's three, four, Neil, five and oh, what's her name…Theresa, that's six. But not seven. I'm sure they miss you. Too bad they won't see you until its too late…"

"I know that. I'm not a dumb-ass. But you won't get the satisfaction of defeating us. Sure I probably keep the group together, but we all do. No matter what you say. I _know _they'll find me."

"You know what Agnon?" Cronus said, looking very annoyed. The giant just looked puzzled. "This kid really bothers me." Agnon nodded. And that was the last thing I saw before he knocked me out cold.

Archie's POV (Back at Chiron's)

"Odie, are you done yet?" Atlanta yelled. I see she's just about as bored as me. Or worse Neil.

"C'mon, Odie! How long does it take to fix our PMR thingies?" Neil shouted. God, he's annoying.

"A long time if it's not broken." Odie came back with our PMR's. He then handed them back out. "Either Theresa's right about Cronus, which is more believable then saying he just doesn't have service."

Yeah. Let's go with that.

"I wish there was something I could do; technology wise," Odie said. Boy he had a disappointed look on his face.

"Whoa guys!" Theresa said holding her head, as we all rushed to her. "Jay's in trouble!"

**Sorry if I took a while. D: Hope you enjoyed. (: **


	5. Temporary CoLeaders

**~Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I. Hate. Homework! D:**

**Oh this is still at Chiron's…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Class of the Titans, as always.**

Archie's POV:

"Theresa!" Herry shouted. Everyone surrounded her like she had just been shot or something. Honestly, I don't know why everyone makes such a big deal of it. How many of her vision thingys has she had? I really hate that she thinks she's the best, only because she has physic abilities. 

"Jay…I think Cronus has him," Theresa stammered. "He looked passed out, maybe even knocked out."

"What are we gonna do?" Atlanta asked.

"I'm not sure…" Odie replied. "What do you think we should do, Chiron?"

"Well, you probably better find Jay before anything worse happens," Chiron's face was stern, as always, but he seemed cold. Hey, it's not _my _fault Jay has temperamental. "Well the best thing you can do at the moment is find Cronus' lair and free Jay."

"Will do." I said. "Let's go guys, and make a plan." Hm, I kinda sound like Jay. Hey! I could be the temporary leader! Archie likey.

We walked back to Brownstone and tried to think of something.

"Well since Jay isn't here, I think I should take his place for a bit." I said, holding my head up high.

"What makes you think you'd be the best for the leader, huh?" Neil protested.

"Well what makes you think you'd make a good one yourself?" I replied.

"Hey, you two, stop!" Atlanta intervened. "Geez, Chiron was right!" She sighed. "C'mon guys, we need to get past our differences."

Yeah. She's right. "Hey Neil."

"Well, now what do you want?" He answered. Obviously he was too busy looking in his mirror again.

"I'm sorry. Do you want to co-lead with me?" I wasn't even being sarcastic or nothing. I extended my arm to shake hands.

He stared at it. Looking not all that satisfied, he shook. "Well, it's better than nothing, right?"

"Okay, now that we've all made up, can we get back to making a plan?" Odie said impatiently.

"Yeah. I think so." I said.

"I think the most logical thing to do would be to split up; since we can't get a hold of Jay. Who's going on whose team?" Gee, Odie must think of this kind of stuff while I goof off or something.

"Well, I think the co-leaders should lead their own groups of three." Theresa suggested.

"Okay then, I chose Herry and Odie on my team." Neil announced.

"Then I get Atlanta…" Oh great, "and you." I pointed to Theresa. Oh well. At least I have Atlanta. Gee, she's gorgeous today.  


"Oh gee thanks, Archie," Theresa looked just about thrilled to go on this 'Find-Jay-mission-thingy' as I was.

"Well, Jay isn't gonna find himself, is he?" Odie said. And with that we left Brownstone for what seemed like an eternity.

**Again, sorry for the delay. See ya next time! ;) **


	6. Frustration

**~Hey everyone! I'll do as best as humanly possible to as often as I can. Hope you like! R&R?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans.**

**-At Cronus'-**

Jay's POV

Ha! I think I see my PMR! Dude, where I am I again? I short glimpse around my current surroundings and I remembered where I was. The hell-hole known other than wherever I was; one thing I did know is Cronus has me hostage. I think I'm going to have a bruised face from where his giant knocked me out.

Back to the subject of my PMR, if I could only get to it. If only I could reach my xiphos...It's in my back pocket...If my hands weren't tied. Damn. Double damn. I think I hear Cronus' voice. Well, I'll keep myself seemingly asleep.

"Agnon!" Cronus bellowed. "You are a clumsy imbecile!" I imagine the giant has a confused look on his face. As always.

"He's still not awake!" Cronus sounded extremely frustrated. "Where could they be?"

The giant grunted. "I thought his friends were more loyal than that." Half of me wanted to sit up and protest, but I know that will only get me in more trouble. I know with Odie and Chiron's pestering, they've got a plan. And with a temporary leader (most likely Archie (because I know he'll think he's got the job) or Neil (out of annoyance) as much as I think Odie has the best quailities for a leader, besides me, of course). So, I'd have to be content with listening to Cronus bash me and my friends. I decided to open my eyes, though.

Cronus sliced the air with his sycthe again. Unlike last time, nothing appeared. Just black trimmed with a fiery orange color. "What the? You don't mean?"

"Mean what?" I said. That was my mistake.

Cronus nodded at Agnon, and I deja vu come over me as the giant approached me for the second time.


	7. Yellow and Purple Sweater

**~Hello! I'm on Spring Break, so I thought I'd write for you :)**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Class of the Titans.**

Neil's PoV

Maybe I should have been content with not being a co-leader.

It's a lot harder than Jay makes it seem. At least I'm handsome! I pulled my mirror out, but a certain Odie stopped me.

"Neil, we need to find Jay. Focus." I sighed, and slowly closed my three-paneled mirror, then putting it back in my pocket.

"Where could the slime-ball Cronus take him.?" I said.

"I'm not sure," Odie replied. "I'll call Archie." He flipped open his PMR. Archie looked surprised. "Hey, Arch, have you found anything yet?"

Archie looked like he was going to lie and say everything is fine, that he's finding lots, but then he said, "No. There's no trace of him at the park, but we'll keep on looking. Have you found anything?"

"Nope, nothing by the school," I said.

"Bye then," Archie said and Odie put his PMR back in his pocket.

"Do you think Jay could've tricked us? Do you think he just needed extra sleep? Maybe he's in his room," Herry said.

"We could always check, but I highly doubt that he'd trick us."

**-Cronus' Liar-**

Third Person

A tall, evil looking man with black hair with white streaks dressed in black sliced the air with a sycthe. A tall, strong looking boy wearing a green shirt about sixteen had just suggested they go look for a boy named Jay in his room.

The man stood laughing. "I've got a perfect plan Agnon! I think I've finally got it!"

A giant just stood there, with a puzzled look on his face, straching his head.

"Rip off a piece of Jay's sweater. Two pieces." The giant obeyed him and took two pieces. The man had just said something in what seemed Ancient Greek waving his hands around the pieces of sweater. "Perfect! I've placed a curse on these, so when anyone within a eight mile radius will come directly to here! And it'll only appear to Chosen-Ones. Now I'll just transport them; one to Jay's room and the second to the park." The man began to laugh as the pieces of purple and yellow sweater dissapeared from thin air.

**-Jay's Room—- **

Neil's POV

"Wow, I didn't know Jay's room was so...ocean-y," Herry said.

"Well, you know Jay likes sailing, right?" Odie explained.

"Hey, what's this?" I asked, looking at a piece of fabric.

"It looks like a piece of Jay's sweater," Odie stated.

Herry went to grab it, at the moment he touched it the world went black.

Archie's POV

"There's like nothing here!" Atlanta practically yelled.

"Yeah, but I'm almost certain that Jay would've gone this way. Isn't this where we go when we wanna blow off some steam?" Theresa stated.

"Yeah, but-"

"Hey, guys! I think I found something!" I said.

"What is it?" Atlanta asked.

"A piece of Jay's shirt I think," Theresa said. Yeah, she'd know. She went to take it, and when she did, it felt like a whirlwind around us. We landed, and saw Odie, Herry, Neil and Jay tied up. I looked up.

Cronus.


	8. Poison and Cloud Nine

**~Hey guys! I'd like to present you with...The next chapter! Lol, enjoy. (: BTW this is so far over the course of one day, so no one gets confused or anything.**

**Remember to R&R, it makes me write more!**

**-Lissa **

**-Cronus' Lair-**

Archie's POV

"Look, Agnon, we have guests!" Cronus said. "So—unexpected. Oh who am I kidding, I knew you were coming."

Great. I hate being tied up. We all were. Plus we were all really close. Pretty much shoulder-to-shoulder close. Beside Cronus' favourite giant, (Agnon I think that's his name), was Jay—beside him was Theresa, then Atlanta, then me—other side of me was Odie, Herry and then finally Neil.

"It's you!" Neil shouted. He was always the slowest one. "I knew it! Ha!" He looked over to a disapproved face that belonged to Theresa. "Okay, okay. WE knew it was," we all glanced over Cronus, "you."

"Oh, such cold looks on your faces," the god replied, "are so cruel. Your words pierce through my heart. But you realize you can't be me! Sure, there are seven of you now, but not for long."

"Yeah, whatever." Atlanta said. "You know what the Oracle said. 'Seven Heroes Will Defeat You' or something along the lines of that."

"How did we get here anyway?" Herry asked.

Cronus rolled his eyes. "If I _must _tell you, I suppose I will. You see, I now can watch you from _wherever _you are."

"Well that hardly seems fair!" I vociferated. "Could that be considered stalking?" Whoops. Sure I meant it as a joke, but this guy has _no_ sense of humour. Well, that isn't dark, or involves one of his 'dreams' of defeating the gods and us. Anyways, this guy looked angrier then Persephone if you destroy her plants in her solarium, or Apollo if you bad-talk his music, Athena if you offend her or Hera if you disagree. Or maybe Hephaestus if you damage or make fun of his metalwork—you get the idea. In this case, it's if you make the God of Time angry.

"Did your mother she told you it's rude to interrupt?" Cronus screeched. He walked over and slashed my good leg with his scythe.

I yelped in pain. Now the pain—it was excruciating. Sure, I haven't been sick a day in my life, and immune to monster and animal venom, but I think the God of Time's scythe's poison is an exception. Damn. I hope I'm not bleeding a whole lot. For Zeus sakes! It might go through my veins, you know, like a snake?

"Archie!" I heard Atlanta and a few others call my name. Shit. My vision is starting to get blurry.

"Silence you fools!" Cronus bellowed. "My weapon's poison may kill you if you'd like another go at it. Ha! This poison is so strong, it could seriously make a god ill! A second time with start going through your veins. Right up 'til your heart—but I don't think your that stupid. Would anyone else like to intervene?" I'm sure we all shook our heads. If they could read minds or experience another's pain—oh Hades help us. "Good. Now was I before I was so," He looked directly at me, "rudely interrupted? Oh yes, I can tell where you are anytime I want. How, do you ask? By simply slashing the air and poof! You've got yourself, one of those, uh, what do you call them? Crystal ball. One of those. I saw you earlier at breakfast this morning. I eavesdropped on Jay and Theresa's conversation. Jay then said he needed some fresh air, sometime to think. Then that gave me an idea. What if I kidnap their leader? That might make the team fall apart. You need seven to defeat me as Miss Atlanta said earlier. Anyways, I got Agnon to capture your leader. I knew when Archie and Neil decided to declared themselves co-leaders. I knew when you guys split into teams, and where you decided to search, with feeble hopes of finding him. So I decided to get you here without me having to move at all!" Yeah, besides your mouth. "I simply ripped of a couple of pieces of Jay's attire, put a curse on them so the Chosen Ones would come here and then we know what happened recently here. Mr Thinks-He-Can-Offend-A-God-And-Get-Away-With-It got hurt because he can't keep his big yap shut."

That speech was harder to take then one of Hera or Chiron's lectures. It's hard for me to move—well it's hard for anyone to move when they are tied up but this stupid poison.

"Agnon!" The giant just stood there, scratching his head, (I wonder how big his brain is, maybe it's bigger than Cronus'!) looking confused, (but when isn't he?). "Watch after them. I'll be back." He made a portal and hopped in.

"Hey, Arch," Atlanta said. She had a worried look on his face. You know what I hate? I hate when this girl isn't smiling. "You okay?"

I wonder how you'd feel if you got cut with a poisoned scythe. "In pain. It's the worst thing I've experienced yet. But, I'm sure it will heal. I hope."

"I'm sure once we kick the biggest doofus in history's butt, Chiron and Dionysus will get you fixed up."

I laughed. She seemed a little less worried. Wait! There's the smile. Remember I said we were shoulder-to-shoulder close? Well, my face and Atlanta's were very close. She looked up at my eyes, and you'll never believe what happened next. A. Atlanta bonked heads with me. B. Atlanta poked my forehead or C. Atlanta kissed me. If you guessed A or B, your absolutely wrong!

That's right! She kissed me. Although it was hard since we were tied up, it was harder to keep balance (well if the love of your life came along and kiss you, would you keep your balance well?) My cold lips were instantly warmed against hers. I really don't know how to describe it, but it's like being on Cloud Nine or going to heaven or hopefully in all our cases, (us heroes) Elysian Fields. Only not dead. Very much alive. Like the whole world is moving around you two and your standing (sitting in our case) still. The only think keeping you from moving around is the—oh hell! It's like...magic. I think everyone was watching let them. I sure Cronus' (what I'd like to call bodyguard/slave-driver) would do anything. If he knew what it was they were doing. Then it's all rudely interrupted.

"Psst. Archie!" I turned around. Oh great. Neil. Thank the gods he was whispering. Then he winked. "Good for you! You've finally done it!"

I rolled my eyes. Typical Neil. I faced The best thing in my life. "Wow. That was..." I was seriously at a loss for words.

"Well speechless is good, right?" She said with a smirk.

"Very." I smiled.

"How long have you liked me?"

"Well, I know this sounds cliché, but I've always liked you."

"That's okay. I've liked you for a long time too." She smiled, and gave me a quick, but passionate peck.

I looked around to see the expressions on everyone's faces. Agnon looked, the same as always, not that I care of someones' opinion who barely understands English; Jay nodded, though I imagine he'd probably say something along the lines of 'Now, I happy that this has finally happened for you, but defeating Cronus should be your number one priority', though if he and Theresa got together it'd be his; Theresa was busy talking to Atlanta but she glanced over once and dove back to her secret conversation.

I faced turned to my right. "Good for you Arch!" Odie exclaimed (well not too loud, as we don't want to find Cronus angrier at us), "I think after all this is through, I mean after we finally defeat Cronus, I'll find Calypso again."

"I hope you do, Odie." Hey, I don't feel so bad, like the poison is wearing out or something incredible like that.

"Hey, pal, if you didn't have bad venom-y/poison stuff in your system right now, and we were tied up, there would be a new definition for 'bear hug'," Herry practically shouted, but was politely quieted down by a miniature death stare from Odie. "Sorry."

"It's all good, big guy."

You know what? I think I've got an idea to defeat Cronus.

Maybe his boring speech was his mistake.

Maybe this day is turning out better then I thought.

**~Sorry if it were long, I just needed to make it as long/longer then my first chapter (which **

**was around 1,000 something).**

**Look out for the next/possibly last chapters of this story and a quick little Neil one-shot coming your way in the near-distant future! **

**I hope I didn't make Archie's dreams come true _too _soon. Thanks for bearing with me!**

**-Lissa**


	9. The Plan

**~Hey guys! I really felt like I did a good job on my last chapter. And on my recent Neil one-shot. And it's all due to you. Thanks for reviewing!**

**One thing I'm going to say right now...John Lennon is awesome.**

**-Lissa**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans**

Archie's POV

Well, one good thing I'll tell you now. The poison from Cronus's scythe is finally wearing off. I can barely feel pain anymore.

I meant two good things. It's finally happened to me! Atlanta. Kissed. Me. I'm still a little woozy over the idea. I'd be completely fine—besides the fact we're in one of Cronus's lairs, and that a certain _someone_ is worrying about it.

"Come on guys, we _need_ to think of a plan!" Jay said. I could tell he was worrying. "Well never get out of here if I don't get any help." And he's a pessimist. I forgot. You get used to not having someone, and you forget what they're like.

"Calm down, Jay," Theresa reassured. "Everything's going to be fine." Odie, Neil, Atlanta and I nodded.

"Hey guys!" Herry shouted. "The idiot giant over there didn't tie me up very well, I think it's loose enough that I'll be free soon!" Wow. Out of all the people you _should_ tie tightly and such, it'd be him.

Then I got an idea. I should tell Jay, you know, before he turns old due to stress. I sighed. "I think I have something."

Neil raised an eyebrow. "You have what?"

"An idea, smarty-pants." Okay, I'll admit, you don't get much from 'I think I have something'. "Was anyone listening to Cronus's lecture?"

Everyone shook their heads. Neil _had _to say something about it. "Why, was I supposed to?"

I ignored his comment. "Well, he said the poison in his scythe was really powerful. Powerful enough to-"

"'Make a god ill,'" Atlanta finished.

"Exactly! Anyways, we'll get to that. Herry, your ropes are kind of loose right?" He nodded. "Well, you keep on trying to get free."

"Got it." Herry started to move his hands around. Anyone could see that the giant did a half-assed job.

"So, when Herry's free, he'll get Jay's xiophos, and cut us free. Once that's done, Atlanta and/or Theresa will knock out Cronus's little helper over there." Agnon stared dumb-founded. "When Cronus comes back to check up on us, Jay, Odie, Neil and Herry will go to attack him and hopefully get when of his scythes. Back to what I said about his scythe poison being strong enough to damage a god, well, Cronus is a god, right?"

Jay seemed impressed. "Nice one. What are we going to do once we get one of his scythes?"

"Well, could I give him a taste of his own medicine?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Thanks. Now, we can only hope it will work..."

**Kind of a filler chapter. Sorry ):**


	10. Failed

**~Wow, chapter ten already. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, as always, very much appreciated. :)**

**Boop-she-boop. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the incredibly awesome show called Class Of The Titans. **

Archie's POV

"Hey, guy's!" Herry shouted.

"What, big guy?" Jay asked.

"I free!" He started waving his hands around.

"That's great! Just make sure dumbo over there doesn't hear or see you." Jay pointed over back where Agnon was; all he was doing was kicking around a ball of earwax or something (really gross something). He looks really tired too, and I'm sure Cronus doesn't let him sleep on the job. Which really makes me wonder why someone would want to work for that creep. I really don't know.

Anyways, Herry is very carefully, (and quietly, for once), going to retrieve Jay's xiphos. These ropes are pretty bad, and I'm surprised Herry didn't get rope burn in the process.

Once he got it, he set everyone free. Gods, it was good to be. I stood up to see a bright red-haired girl in front of me. "Hey, dweeb," Atlanta said. She gave me a small peck on the cheek. I don't think I want to wash my cheek again. "Me and Theresa are going to take care of tall, strong and dumb now."

"Okay, then. Don't be tough on him. Just kidding, just kidding." She walked over to Theresa and she nodded. They snuck up on the doofus, Theresa kicked him in the back, and Atlanta kicked him in his face. This is why she's my girl.

"He's out cold." Atlanta smiled.

"Uh, guys?" Odie looked worried.

"What is it, Odie?" Jay asked.

"Cronus is coming."

"Your wrong, Jay," Cronus smiled evilly, "I'm right here."

"Why do you always have to ruin our fun?" Neil complained.

"But, would that be fun for me, Neil?" I honestly don't know why his number 1 minion sticks with him. He's so full of himself. Almost more than—nope, more than Neil. It's 'cause he's a god, though. Okay, that's no excuse.

"Now, guys!" Jay shouted. Odie, Neil, Herry, and our 'Fearless Leader' pounced on Cronus. About, five minutes later, Herry got his scythe.

"Archie!" Herry threw it to me and I ran up to him. This is too easy. Should it be? Oh well. I slashed his left leg. 

"You...You fool! This poison is powerful enough to hurt me!" He focused on his wound. "Agrh, this hurts!"

"Well, you didn't offer me sympathy." I slashed his other leg.

"Too bad I'm a god!" He laughed, then opened a portal, and he was gone.

"Well, this is just great?" Neil sighed.

Maybe I shouldn't make plans anymore...

**~Well...Here's chapter ten for you.**

**Cya!**


	11. The Spider

**~Hey guys.**

**I'm sorry about the 'Cronus is a god' thing. I do know he is a Titan, but COTT says his character is made of Cronus; the Titan Lord, and Chronos; the God of Time. And it doesn't help that the show says he's a god. **

**Just so you know. I'm not crazy! I'm not mad either. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Class of the Titans. **

Archie's POV

Well this blows.

"Hey, Archie?" Jay said from behind me.

"What do you want?" I'm really bummed about this.

"Well, how many battles with Cronus have we had? How many plans that Odie and I made fail? Just because it doesn't work out one time, doesn't mean we have to give up. Cronus always runs away, no matter what."

"I guess you're right. Cronus needs to grow a pair, you know? Fight like a man?" I laughed.

He laughed too. "Yeah. Anyways, I want to get out of this dump before Einstein wakes up," he said pointing in Agnon's general area. I agree, though Atlanta and Theresa did a pretty good knocking him out. He seemed to be sleeping soundly; I'm sure he'll thank us for that.

**-At the School-**

"Well, it appears you failed again," Chiron said. I'd like to see him do better. He's his son after all. Dammit. Oh, well. I'd like him to be a Chosen One—coming to wherever we are only to learn that the Greek gods and Titans are/were real? I mean come on! I'm still kind of waiting to wake up from this dream. Although—this does have it's benefits; new friends, and of course—Atlanta.

Odie was looking at my leg. "Um, Chiron?"

"Yes, child?" the old centaur said.

"Archie met up with Cronus's scythe—is that anything we should worry about?" I gave him a mini-death-glare. I feel fine! It wore off when I made that stupid, non-working plan! Jesus, Odie!

Chiron's face went from caring and sympathetic to worried, and I think 'The Brains' of our group added about a century or too to his already ancient age. He faced me."Dear, boy, what in the Hades did you do?"

"I kind of angered the Titan Lord, only from interrupting his, 'ever so important' speech. Am I in trouble or something?"

"No, no. It's just my father—that extreme. I thought he'd want to toy with you more..."

"Okay. So that's what we could expect from him then?"

"No, just the unexpected. I guess you guys have to put up us, and yourselves to you defeat the buffoon that is my father."

"Oh I'm sure we won't mind." I looked over at Atlanta. She had a pretty damn big grin on her face.

**-Brownstone-**

Atlanta and I were sitting on the couch, as was everyone else, but we were sitting _together_. Not that we don't usually, but I mean _together_-together. It's awesome! Oh, and on the way back here, Jay and Theresa were holding hands, so I guess they're together now too. Oh, well. Anyways, we were sitting around deciding what to do, since we were bored as Hades.

"Well guys, what are we going to do now?" Neil asked.

"Wait 'til Cronus recovers, and decides to go back to his 'fight and then disappear in his portal' routine," Jay assumed. We all broke in to laughter. I think even _Neil _could teach Cronus how to fight like a real man.

A little spider was quietly sauntering across the room. I probably wouldn't have acknowledged it, but of course _someone_ else noticed it.

"AHHHH! A SPIDER! EEEE!" Neil screamed. "IT'S COMING FOR MEEEE!" He was standing up on the couch pointing at it, screaming like a girl and I bet he was hoping that anyone and everyone to kill it. "KILL IT!"

Herry got a piece of paper and walked towards the 'evil, inhuman' character; as Neil had put it. The little guy, ( I thought he was kind of cute), crawled on it. Herry opened a window and the 'eight-legged-freak-in-which-no-one-loves' (yes, another name from him, from Neil) was gone out there. He instantly stopped screaming, and the world was at peace, well for now anyway.

Herry faced Neil. "It's a good thing I got it out before Athena heard you screaming."

"I agree."

So much for Neil teaching Cronus to fight like a man.

~The End~

**I really hope you liked my story, I hope it was interesting. I had a lot of fun writing it. **

**I'd be pretty open to making a sequel, though it may take a while. I'm not sure though...Just kidding, ha ha. We'll see. Just tell me if you want one or not. :)**

**I'd like to personally thank Honey-Goddess57 and for reviewing almost every chapter! And my other stories. It really helped me get to this point. **

**Thanks to my other readers to—some of ya added it to your favourites—even though I don't think it's all that good. :P**

**Thanks so much, for making my first story successful!**

**~Lissa**


End file.
